nightmares
by shadowstar1999
Summary: she thought magic wasn't real. she thought her wish would never come true. so when she ends up a orphan and has a little wisp as a friend, well let's just say her story isn't over. (story of my OC's alex and will-o, and her sisters, DXS, no pp.)
1. protologue

all she wanted was a real family, a place she could call her home, her own. when she made that one wish on her 12th birthday- all her nightmares came true. now she has a brother and close friends, but how will she know she can make it out of her nightmare? and will she actually have a happy 15th birthday? so many things are telling her she can't make it, but will danny help her out of the thing she has been fearing her whole life? is she more than the end, maybe even the beginning?


	2. dreams

Ch.1 dreams

_''will-o?! will-o where are you?'' yelled the little girl looking for her imaginary friend._

_''who are you looking for?'' said her mother._

_''my friend will-o , he's lost and I can't find him.'' She said with a pout._

_''nonsense, come now, your all dirty from playing outside.'' Her mother said grabbing the little girl's wrist and dragging her inside._

_''but! Will-o mum! He's lost!'' yelled the little girl, trying to get out of her mother's grasp._

_''LISTEN TO ME!'' yelled her mother, bending down to the little girl's height and holding her by both of her arms._

_''THERE IS NO WILL-O AND YOU HAVE TO GROW UP DARLING! YOU CAN'T BE RUNNING AROUND IN THE DIRT IF YOUR GOING TO BE LIKE MOMMY!'' yelled the mother at her five year old daughter._

_The little girl looked behind her mother and laughed with a smiled._

_''now what can you possibly be laughing at ali?'' said her frustrated mother._

_''will-o is making a funny face behind you!'' giggled the little girl._

_The mother sighed and picked up her little girl and headed inside to clean her daughter up._

_''come on will-o!'' said the little girl yelled signaling her friend to follow._

_Unknowing to her mother, her friend was oh so real._

_And his name is will-o, the will-o-the-wisp._

* * *

''alex? Alex!? ALEX!'' yelled Lilith at her sister, flipping her off the bunk they shared, waking her from her dream.

''WHOA!'' yelled alex as she fell off the top bunk on to the ground, with a loud THUMP.

Alex let out a groan with her face down on the polished wooden floor of the orphanage.

''come, dumb butt, or madam van will make us do twice the work!'' yelled sunny throwing a pillow at alex's butt.

''FINE! IM UP ! IM UP! DO NOT SEND IN THE TERIBLE TWO!'' yelled alex, but then…

''TOO LATE, BUTT MUNCH!'' yelled jackie and ally.

''SHIZ!'' yelled alex as she got up rapidly, but the terrible two grabbed both of her ankles, and ankering her down to the floor.

Alex let out a groan as her two little sisters giggled away.

''sunny! Get them off!'' yelled alex.

''you gonna help us clean up?'' said sunny from her bottom bunk, finishing from fixing it up.

''fine…. But I ain't going to clean out ally's ''under the bed problem'' '' said alex as she picked up one leg while sunny was going to pry ally off.

Sunny put up a open hand, and said'' no need sister, I stashed something special for them both.''

Then at the same exact time , both of the little girl's heads shot up to see what was in sunny's hands.

''jolly rancherzz!'' yelled the little girls, letting go of alex's legs and jumping to sunny for the candy.

''okay, okay, don't bite her fingers off you two, we'll give ya what you need later, for now fix up your beds.'' said Lilith.

Both little girls groaned and went to do what Lilith had told them, earning a well-deserved light smack in the heads from Alex as they passed by.

''thanks for the wakeup call, lil what time is it?'' said alex stretching and yawning.

''about, 9:32 am.'' Said Lilith to her sister.

''WHAT?!'' yelled alex , sprinting to the restroom.

Lilith laughed softly as she saw her sister do this.

It wasn't the first time.

Alex brushed her hair and teeth, hoped into the shower, changed into her usual hoodie and jeans.

''ALEX! FIVE MINUTES!'' yelled Lilith.

''coming!'' yelled alex tying her last shoe lace.

Alex jumped up and headed for the door of their room.

''ALEX!'' yelled sunny.

''im right here, sunny.'' Said alex.

''forgetting something?'' said sunny.

''what? Oh yeah.'' Alex said messing up her sister's hair.

''not that. What'cha gonna bargain for, huh?'' said sunny handing alex a bag with thirty bucks, a snack, and some things they stole to sale.

''thanks sunny, take care ya hear?'' said alex.

''k. good luck Alejandra.'' Said sunny.

''please, just call me alex!'' said alex.

Sunny snickered and closed the room door, and alex went down the rails of the stairs.

''alex! Alexis! Alex!'' said the other girls of the orphanage.

''sup, guys!'' alex said.

''ALEJANDRA!'' yelled madam van.

''oh, shizzz'' alex said to herself.

Alex sprinted out the front doors of the orphanage with a whack and ran down the road.

''you trouble maker! I'll get you in the act some day! SOME DAY!'' yelled madam van from the front doors of A.-G.O.

'' and when will that be, madam vain…'' said alex under her breath.

She went to the streets to sell stuff for money, down town amity park.

Alex then slowed down, and opened her backpack .

''will-o? ya in there bud?'' said alex to her friend.

A high pitch voice came from the bag, and a blue little mist with pebble white eyes looked back at alex.

''ya ready for the day ahead?'' said alex relieved.

The little mist got out of the bag and made a fit and pounded it into his other little hand.

''thought so.'' Said alex with a evil smirk.

* * *

hey guys, i have been missing for a few weeks, that is because i've been busy with combat training.

yes, i typed ''combat training''.

and my tablet hates me now, and locked me out but i finally put this up with my laptop.

please review for my joy and well being.


	3. trouble is my middle name

Ch. 2 trouble is my middle name

Alex went through the streets, looking for the usual hang out for her trade offs.

She had been out almost all day, and now it was close to 11:30pm.

''hey, will-o?'' said alex.

Will-o replied with a high pitch way of saying, ''yeah?''

''the stuff is in there, right?'' asked alex over her shoulder.

Will-o went digging through the backpack, and came back with a small black box.

''don't take it out, will-o! it's what that dude wanted from us, and it gotta be in one piece! '' said alex in a harsh tone.

Will-o made his voice seem like if he were hurt.

''sorry will-o. its just that will be good pay for the other stuff we got to get to get out of that prison. Us and my sisters.'' Alex said reaching over her shoulder and gave him a pat on the head.

Will-o excepted the apology and went back into the backpack.

Alex kept going till she got to the known club.

''well will-o, this is it. Ghost town club. Kind of ironic of the name huh?''

Will-o didn't come out but agreed .

Alex took a deep breath and went through the back door.

Loud music went directly into alex's and will-o's ears.

Alex went and sat down at the bar stand.

''okay, he said he would have white hair and a suit, see any one like that dude?'' said alex to her friend.

Will-o went to a hole in the side of the back pack to see if he could find him also.

Just then a tall guard-like guy came up to alex.

''are you alex?'' he said in a deep voice.

''who's asking?'' said alex.

''masters, he wants his …. Stuff.'' Said the guy.

''sorry, I only deal with the source.'' Said alex crossing her arms.

The guard growled and signaled her to follow him.

Alex got up and followed the man to the front doors of the bar, and opened the door for her.

The music faded as alex exited the club.

''in the limo, the white one the last door the left.'' The guard said.

Alex looked around till she saw the limo to the far side of the front doors.

''this guy is serious, will-o'' said alex under her breath, will-o agreeing with her.

Alex put her hood her hood up and made her way to the limo.

Alex tapped on the tinted window and it rolled down till she saw the guy she was looking for.

''do you have it?'' he said to her.

''do ya got the money?'' said alex.

''you really are serious about this, are you girl?''

''as are you, now where is the money, I will give you the box then.'' Said alex.

Masters was handed a hundred bucks cash, and showed it to her.

''I was promised a hundred fifty.'' Said alex.

''yes, but my order was late. '' he spat at her.

Alex growled and took off her back pack and will-o gave her the little black box.

''well?'' said masters.

''don't rush me, unless a mayor gotta get caught at a bar.'' Spat alex.

Alex got the box out and showed it to masters.

''give it to me.'' Said masters reaching for it.

''hey, money first, dude.'' Said alex pulling back the box.

Masters growled and handed her the money, and alex handed him the box.

''thank you girl, and good luck with escape.'' Said masters as he rolled up his window once again.

Alex crossed the street and the limo left into the darkness.

'well, will-o, another job is done.'' Said alex as will-o got out of her back pack to fly around.

Alex walked towards the orphanage in the darkness, with only the moon lighting her way.

Will-o squealed and pulled alex's hair towards the sky.

''what will-o? I hate when you..'' alex said till she looked to the sky.

The first star had appeared in the night sky beside the full moon.

''oh, you want me to wish on it, right?'' said alex.

Will-o nodded rapidly.

''okay. Um…'' said alex thinking.

Alex though for a while, then looked up to the star.

''I wish … me and my sisters had a family, and I could prove that magic was real.'' Said alex softly.

Then all of a sudden will-o started to pull on alex's sleve.

''what will-o? what's happening ? I can't just know what your saying!'' said alex as will-o interrupted the moment.

Will-o looked behind shadow and then hid in her backpack once again.

alex, still confused, then felt a chill down her spine.

''oh, that's what you mean.'' choked out alex.

Alex was about to turn around, then she felt a hand over her mouth and another holding her arms.

''don't scream, I just want to talk to you.'' said a voice rapidly.

* * *

hey people! got this chapter up and love how it is turning out and, from my point of view, it is alot better from the first one i had made.

please review for my joy. it keeps me going, ya know?


	4. caught in the act

Ch. 4 caught in the act

Alex was about to turn around, then she felt a hand over her mouth and another holding her arms.

''don't scream, I just want to talk to you.'' said a voice rapidly.

Alex bit the palm of the person's hand, and it hurt him enough to make him let go.

''gahh!'' yelled the person in pain.

With that, alex made a run for it to the orphanage , but then, she was stopped.

''please, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you!'' said the voice once again, then appeared again just right in front of alex.

''wait. You're a girl?!'' he said when he saw her.

Alex didn't know it, but her hood had fallen off when she ran.

''wait, your…your…'' said alex hyperventilating.

''danny phantom. I know, who are you?'' he said stepping in front of her.

''why do ya want to know?'' said alex .

''I can't know your name?'' said phantom doubtfully.

''nope. Why did you stop me ? I didn't do anything wrong.'' Said alex crossing her arms.

/or at least from what you know/ she thought to herself.

''you gave the mayor something for money, what was it?'' said phantom.

''that is for me and the mayor to know and you never to find out, phantom. I needed the money, okay?'' alex said trying the walk around him.

''but, he could do something with that thing you gave him. '', phantom said getting in her way,'' even hurt me in a way.''

''why would he care about you? He's the f'n mayor! And you protect this place don't ya? Your doing him a favor!'' said alex pushing him out of her way.

''well, you haven't seen the news kid, I'm the biggest threat here.'' He said sarcastically.

''then why are you not attacking me then?'' said alex.

Phantom, dumb founded, replied to her in a stronger voice,'' all I want to know what you gave him, to keep you and me safe.''

''why would I be in danger?'' said alex suddenly interested.

''because you're the one that gave it to him, he can turn it on you if he gets caught.'' Said the ghost to the girl.

With a sigh, alex told him what was in the box.

''it was a gun barrel, when it shoots it can hit hard, enough to put a hole through solid metal. I don't know why he wanted it, just know that he did. I needed the freaking money okay?'' said alex more harshly.

Phantom jumped back a bit at the tone, and then a loud clash of thunder filled the sky.

''I gotta get back , home, it's starting to rain.'' Said alex putting her hood back on.

''wait, I got two questions for you, one, how does a girl your age get gun parts?'' said phantom.

''I know some people, okay?'' said alex.

''second, do ya need a lift home?'' said the phantom, reaching out to her.

Alex though about it, because she was actually kind of surprised of this, but she was really baffled of what could happen.

She really didn't want another person feeling bad for her.

Or, uh. Ghost.

''no thanks, I can walk.'' Alex said.

''are you sure? Because I can fly you home if you want…'' said phantom.

''NO. I don't even have a real home, phantom, and I am pretty sure I never will.'' Said alex more harshly, and when she did she had made will-o squeal a bit.

''what was that?'' said phantom.

''nothing, I just, gotta get back.'' Said alex.

She ran past phantom towards the orphanage, and scolded will-o as she did.

But she didn't know about the invisible phantom following from a distance.

The little fella got backpack-sick since she was running fast, and got out of the bag for his well- being.

''will-o ya gotta be so sensitive do you?!'' yelled alex to her friend.

Will-o whistled a sad tone that was his unmistakable voice.

'' a what? He must be a ghost haunting her or something….'' Said phantom to himself.

''will-o did you hear that?'' said alex.

Will-o responded with a dumbfounded tone and shrugged his shoulders.

Alex looked around and saw nothing following her or will-o.

''must be a cat or something….'' Alex said shrugging it off.

They kept going till they got to the back of the building, where the window of her and her sister's room was.

Will-o got back into her backpack for safe keeping, and he was afraid of heights.

Alex whistled a tune that sounded like some kind of code, and the light turned on in one bed room.

The window slid open, and out came a rope that left a foot off the ground.

Alex again whistled the same tune and then started to climb the rope.

''so she didn't want me to bring her home because she's an orphan, this might not be the first time she did this, though.'' Said phantom to himself.

Alex finally made it to the fourth story of the building, and an arm helped her inside.

Danny's phone alarm then went off, signaling him to go home.

''ah, shi-oot, I am so grounded…'' said the ghost boy as he raced home.

But back with alex and the girls, they were going over what alex had made during the day.

''so, what'd ya get alex?'' said sunny.

''yeah! Did you get us something alex! Did ya!?'' chorused jackie and ally.

''and me and sunny, Alejandra?'' said Lilith.

''of course I did, guys, I got candy for Jackie and ally.'' Said alex.

Alex got out two jolly rancher bags with 20 pieces each, and threw it in the air, and at the same time Jackie and ally jumped up and each caught a bag.

''umm… a mood bracelets for sunny..'' said alex giving sunny the mood bracelets .

''and bata-bing-bata-boom, two ipods for me and Lilith!'' said alex pulling out one dark blue ipod and a dark purple ipod.

''what? How? Who? How did you get TWO ipods ? '' said Lilith grabbing the dark blue one.

''know a guy, he gave me the two ipods for that necklace you found on the street, turns out it was real diamond and he didn't have the cash to pay me, so he gave me 50 bucks and two ipods of my choice, it was a pretty good deal'' said alex putting her ipod back in her bag.

''well good thing you had a good day alex, madam vain made us do extra because of you running out of the orphanage, it was like..'' Lilith said, but she stopped herself from saying something bad in front of her younger sisters.

''so how much did you make?'' said sunny.

''um, let me see…'' said alex.

Alex went into her bag and will-o made a number with his little hands, and made the awesome number with his hands.

Alex smiled.

''made 165 today, and we got 850 saved up, so we got all together …..1015$'' said alex.

''we got enough.'' Said Lilith.

''we can leave.'' Said sunny.

''and we can finally freaking get out of here…'' said alex.

Just then the door slamed open and madam vain with a crazy look on her face, and a video camera.

It took less than a second to find out what this meant.

''it wasn't a cat…..'' alex said to herself.

* * *

hey guys, i thought through this whole thing, and i guess you guys found out alex is a one bad tomboy girl. but just wait for the next chapter. what will madam vain do? what is vlad going to do? what will danny do? find out in the next chapter!


	5. full of suprises

Ch. 5 full of surprises

''it wasn't a cat…..'' said alex.

All of the girls jumped up when madam vain entered.

''you.'' Said madam vain pointing a finger at alex,''I finally got you. I have the whole freaking tape right here. I will finally get you caught for what you have been doing to me and the orphanage !''

''no, no, this can't be true, it's just a dream…'' alex said to herself.

''oh, but it is , and I finally can get you street rats out of here for selling drugs!'' yelled madam vain.

''we weren't selling drugs! You're a liar!'' yelled sunny.

''but who are the police going to believe, hm? The gorgeous grown woman or the ELEVEN YR OLD?!'' scrawled madam vain.

''well who's the woman?'' spat Lilith with her arms crossed.

''why you little!'' said madam vain as she cornered Lilith , getting ready to slap her.

''NO!'' yelled alex as she ran between them and grabbed madam vain's wrist.

'' I won't let you hurt them!'' alex yelled in madam vain's face, as Lilith got out of the tight spot to protect her sisters.

''what's happening?'' asked little ally.

'' I don't know but it's about to ge nasty up in here….'' Whispered Lilith.

Will-o was behind sunny, who was behind Lilith, ally, and Jackie.

Only alex could see him, so he was safe from harm.

''well that is not your choice now is it? Alex? Or should I say Alejandra?'' said madam vain retrieving her arm.

''don't call me that!'' yelled alex .

''oh, is that what your parents called you? To bad, because they are long gone…'' said madam vain.

''stop it! Their still out there and they'll come back for..''

''for what? A little street rat that can't lead her sisters! Or a little pack of thieves?'' spat madam vain.

'' I'm not a street rat! Were not thieves!'' said alex.

''tell me Alejandra, when are your parents coming back? Hm? Because according to your documents, your parents are…''

''no!'' alex said in tears.

''DEAD.'' Spat madam vain.

''NO!'' yelled alex as she slapped madam vain.

Madam vain held her cheek, and snapped.

''why you little b$# %!'' yelled madam vain as she grabed alex's wrist and slapped her enough to leave a bruise, a lot harder than alex.

Madam vain threw her to the ground and turned her attention to the other four girls.

''as for you, Lilith, sunny, ally, and Jackie, you will give me all that you have stolen from me and the outside world right now or you will suffer like you're your brat sister over there.'' Madam vain snarled.

''but we didn't do anything…'' said a small voice.

''WHO SAID THAT!?'' scowled madam vain.

''I-I did madam vain , madam…'' said ally, the smallest of them all.

''what did you call me, ally?!'' said madam vain with more force.

''…''

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?!'' yelled madam vain enough to be heard outside, and when ally didn't respond she grabbed her small wrist and lifted her up a good couple of feet.

Alex lifted her head and saw what was unfolding, and felt a power surge inside her.

She didn't know until….

''NO!'' yelled alex in horror, and the power surge left her body and a purple lighting-like power went up into the ceiling, and broke the light bulb that lit the room, in fact the whole city was in darkness, rippleing from where the room was.

A shriek was heard, and Lilith, in the dark, made her way to grab ally from madam vain.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'' shrieked madam vain as she let go of the little girl's body, dropping her into Lilith's arms.

Sunny threw a blanket over the still fuming alex, and though of a answer.

''um….'' Said sunny in the blank.

It was then thunder was heard outside, and little Jackie got an idea.

''it was the lighting outside, madam vai- van.'' She said being careful with her words.

''oh, well, Lilith light a candle a lead me to my room, now.'' Said madam vain straitening herself.

In a bad mood, Lilith did lead her to her room and went back in to the totally silent room.

''what was that?'' asked Lilith shuting the door and locking it.

''I have no idea.'' Said sunny flopping herself on her bottom bunk.

''good thing we had that spare candle under ally's bed.'' ,Said Lilith getting the candle and setting in on the table,'' hey where's the lighter?'' she asked alex.

Alex, still under the blanket , didn't respond.

''hello? You can come out now ! madam pain- in-the-butt, is gone.'' Said Lilith grabbing the edge of the blanket, and yanking it off her ''sister''.

Once she did, a lighting-type of energy escaped alex's head, and lit the candle that was set on the table.

''holy sh-'' said Lilith backing away from alex.

''that was-'' said sunny.

''but how?'' gasped Lilith.

Alex looked up at her sisters with pleading eyes, that were momentarily flickering between dark brown and violet.

The power finally left alex and her eyes were no longer flickering, alex and her ''sisters'' where silent.

Ally and Jackie looked at each other and then at alex, then at each other again.

''awesome!'' ally and jackie chorused together.

Alex, for once, smirked a tiny bit at the word.

* * *

Danny was flying home full speed after spying on… whatever her name is.

Danny looked at his clock and frowned.

Past twelve in the morning.

''for once, I want to be early back home instead of past the middle of the night.'' Said danny, but lucky for him it was summer.

Just then he heard a yell from where he just came, and then a ripple of a black out came from the sound.

''well, that's new…'' thought danny.

Just before he was going to fly back, his phone started to buzz.

He looked at his phone and saw it was a message from jazz.

He opened the text and saw it was all in capital letters.

''this could be bad…. Oh shoot! Gotta get home!'' danny said to himself, as he read the last sentence.

When he read ''a new fenton'' he knew it was going to be bad when he got home.

* * *

so guys, this is the next chapter of this story no body has comented and i love it when you guys comment. even a ''good job'' a can help.


	6. yelling, so much yelling

Ch. 6 yelling, so much yelling.

Danny raced through of the pitch black sky, still thinking of the text his older sister had sent him.

_''a new Fenton?'' _ he asked himself.

''_a brother or sister?'' _he repeated in his head.

''_IS MOM PREGNANT?!'' _ he yelled at himself.

We all knew that would turn out a mess.

Danny went to the ground and changed back into fenton, and he entered back into the house.

Well, he was about to, till he heard a familiar voice of his sister yelling.

''DANNY! GET IN HERE!'' she yelled from the window.

Danny opened the door and closed it with a slam, almost turning off the candles the fentons lit up.

''what the hell is going on?!'' Danny exclaimed when the door slammed closed.

''Daniel James Fenton! Watch your language!'' yelled jack.

''sorry dad, it's not every day you see, ''a new fenton'', in text.'' Said danny.

''honey, one, catch your breath, it's not what you think.'' Said madie.

Danny then saw he was breathing really fast, so he took the advise to slow his breathing, he didn't want to drop dead, no pun intended.

''and two, and I make this clear, I am NOT pregnant.'' Said madie.

''well that's a relief.'' Murmured jazz.

With a look madie shot at her eldest, jazz shut up, and then madie went on.

''we were asked to take in a child from an orphanage down town, as you know the, mayor,'' madie said in discust,'' is shutting it down in two weeks due to it not having enough money to pay bills.''

''the kids that are not taken up for adoption will be shipped to other parts for a better chance a adoption. And when we said ''a new fenton'' we meant..'' said jack.

''a new kid is going to live with us.'' Said jazz.

''well, thanks for the false heart attack jazz.'' Danny said to his older sister.

Jazz stuck out her tongue at her brother for that one.

''so, when are we going to pick up the , um, kid?'' said jazz.

''well, that's the hard part. Danny, it's an all girls orphanage.'' Said jack.

Danny frowned.

''and we have to go there a pick out a child ourselves. '' ,said madie,''and we will go with our gut, no 'I want this one', or ,'I like that one'. ''

Danny and jazz looked at each other then at their parents.

''deal.'' They said in unison.

''so, when do we pick her out?'' said danny.

''tomorrow.'' Said jack.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the orphanage.

everything was sooo getting out of hand.

''WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!'' yelled Lilith to her sister.

''okay, one, STOP YELLING!'' said alex as surprised as her sisters.

Lilith and the others quieted down, and alex went up to her top bunk .

She had to breath in and out, because she felt as if she was going to have a heart attack.

''and second,ok, I am in the blank as much as you guys. I have no idea what that is, or was. But I think I have an idea of it. I saw it in a…'' said alex.

''dream?'' said sunny in disbelief.

''come on, alex, we know you have weird dreams but come on this is serious.'' Said Lilith.

''don't you think I know that Lilith? You know some of the dreams I've had came true, or gave me some sort of lesson for the next day. It's just…'', alex sighed .

''I think it is just to real to believe it Lilith.'' Said ally.

Lilith looked at her youngest sister in surprise and gave a questioning look.

''Lilith it was crazy till now and we hope it won't be true, but we can't just go back change it.'' Said Jackie.

''I know, im just so afraid…'' said Lilith.

''why Lilith?'' asked alex.

The girls looked at alex and looked at the ground in shame.

''guys? what's wrong ?'' alex said.

''the orphanage .. it's closeing vain said the announcement earlier when you were gone. If we're not adopted , we are going to split up.'' Sunny said finally.

''no… no no no no no! you guys have the best chance to get adopted . I'll…. Get away from madam vain, I always have. You guys will get a real family.'' Said alex jumping off her top bunk and joining her sisters on the floor.

''but what about you alex? Are you going to have a family?'' said Lilith in tears.

''i- I don't know Lilith … but you will someday. I don't care what happens to me but one day you and sunny- and Jackie and ally will have have a family. Don't worry about me.'' Alex said holding her sisters hands.

''but we're happy with you alex! We need you!'' cried out Lilith.

Lilith gave alex a hug and sobbed in her shoulder.

''I just wish I could be that little girl again, even though we're not really sisters.'' Said alex.

Ally's head shot up and Jackie looked at her other sibling.

They both smiled together.

Ally scrambled to her bed and pulled out a old photo.

Jackie got the photo and gave it to sunny.

''how did you get this?'' sunny said drying her tears and laughing softly.

''wha?'' said alex letting go of her sibling and looking at the old photo .

The old photo was of alex, Lilith, sunny, Jackie , and ally when they were at a farm in the summer, and alex was riding a top speed on her horse and her little sisters going in line from Lilith, sunny, Jackie, and then ally.

Alex was looking dead on in front of her, and Lilith behind her holding her sister's waist and holding sunny's hand, and sunny's other hand holding on to Jackie's waist and Jackie holding ally's hand (who was falling behind) with both hands and ally's one hand left waving at their unforgiving mother running in after them.

''I thought madam vain threw them all away!'' said alex.

'' well, that's not the only one.'' Said Jackie pulling out her part of the photos.

She had one of Alex making her first sling shot.

Another with Lilith and Alex getting in trouble for playing in the mud.

The last one with ally, Jackie, and sunny playing hide and seek, ally lacking in the hiding part.

'' I love you guys. If we ever get separated, just remember I love you guys to death.'' Said Alex with a laugh.

All the girls laughed and hugged it out, and alex said one last thing.

Or at least did one last thing.

Another purple lighting-like strike left her head and burnt out the candle.

''sooo… we keep this a secret. Right?'' said alex.

''yeah.'' Lilith said.

''sure'' sunny said.

''yup'' Jackie agreed.

''you said it, I didn't.'' said ally.

''aaalllllllllllyyyyyy!'' said the rest of the girls.

* * *

hey, soo, did ya like it? i hope you did. because this took me a week straight to write.

read and review!

oh and ps, can you tell who is older? ally or jackie?


	7. hey, ima be a big brothersister!

Ch. 7 hey, ima be a big brother/sister!

_''alex….alex….alex…'' said the shadows._

_''who? Who are you?'' said alex in fear._

_''don't worry child, I won't harm you, I come to help you…'' said the erie voice._

_''who are you? How can I trust you?'' said alex._

_''do you trust that little friend of yours?'' said the voice._

_Alex eyes widened as she knew the voice was talking about will-o._

_''he's different. I grew up with him. You just came today. Or this dream.'' Said alex, looking for will-o in her backpack she had on._

_He wasn't there._

_''where is will-o!'' yelled alex throwing her backpack in the totally black floor. The whole room was black._

_''dear child, will-o is not here because I only sent for you. This is a dream.'' Said the voice in a calm monotone voice._

_''then why are you here?'' said alex calmer._

_''I come with warnings, child. Trust your family. Protect and care for will-o, he is more than a friend than you know and keep your emotions in check, especially rage. Now awaken._

_''wait!'' yelled alex feeling the dream fade away._

_Just after alex disappeared, the voice said one last thing with out alex knowing._

_''good luck, daughter.'' Said clockwork._

* * *

''RISE AND SHINE!'' yelled madam vain smashing a pot and wooden spoon to wake up all the girls.

''whaa?!'' yelled alex as she fell off her top bunk on to the wooden floors face down.

''ow.'' She finished.

The rest of the girls woke up and looked at, SMILING!, madam vain.

''what the heck are you smiling about?'' said Lilith with venom in her voice.

''oh, did you not get the memo? Today is the open house for adoptions! 'said madam vain banging the pot a few times more.

''ahhh! We are up now madam van! You can stop now!'' yelled alex from the floor, but then remembered to control her anger.

''no matter how much you get smart, Alejandra, I will get rid of you one way or another!'' said madam vain getting in alex's face and then getting out of their dorm to wake the others.

''well, way to make a show, alex.'' Said sunny getting out of her bed to wash up.

''sorry, okay? Usually I'm laid back, and now I want destroy everything. I'll try to control it okay?''said alex getting up and fixing her bed the way it suppose to be.

''come on guys, it's time to get ready. Put on your, 'please adopt me' clothes.'' Said Lilith digging in her clothes.

The girls did the same and each had their own tastes.

Ally had a pink tutu, her little crown atop her head and her brown hair braided down, (with the help of Lilith), and her light pink tights and pink shoes. Her white-tan skin tinted with pink glitter-blush, and her big light brown eyes tied in. The whole thing will make any one stop and say , ''awwww….''

Jackie had something a little different, she had a black shirt with a neon rose on it, and black leggings and a neon green skirt , with her black vans. Her brown hair was let go and had a green (fake) braid going in front of her light brown face. All of it was her own version of ''cute''.

Sunny was one that really stood out, her light brown curly hair was let go and had a huge yellow bow and her outfit was a yellow shirt with letters saying ''let me be your sun shine'' and a jean-like skirt, and yellew leggings with her black dress shoes. With her light brown eyes she would definitely would be noticed.

Lilith had black skinny jeans and a blue loose shirt with a moon on it, and a white tank top under, with her black, one chain, boots on, and her light brown hair with a blue high light down the front of her bangs, and went very well with her white-tan skin. Her lightish brown eyes shining. She did look goth, but she looked more retro then goth.

Alex, not having a very good fashion statement, had a hand from Lilith. She had her black hoodie with a neon purple eight pointed star on one side of the zipper, and she had black skinny jeans and her black converse. Her black hair was tied up but allowed her bangs to fall in front of one of her dark brown eyes, and part of her dark tan face. She didn't even look like her sisters.

''so, are we ready?'' said alex to her sister who was fixing her hair.

''yeah. '' said Lilith turning to face alex.

''let's hope so.'' Said alex putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Manson house.

Sam was surfing on the internet and listening to her music.

''ugh…'' Sam moaned as she logged out of her computer and turned the music down.

Sam had been on her computer all day because she pretty much had NOTHING to do.

Danny had a 'family matter' to take care of and tucker said he was busy with something.

She had nothing else to do.

She left her room and left to the kitchen, where she found her parents trying to sneak out the house.

''where are you guys going?'' said Sam with her arms crossed.

Both parents froze immediately when they were at the door.

''sammy kins! We were just on our way to….'' Pamela said motioning her husband to say something.

''to… a business meeting?'' said Jeremy pulling his collar.

''YES! Yes! A business meeting!'' said Pamela.

Sam stood there with her arms crossed, not buying it.

At last Pamela sighed and looked at her husband with pleading eyes, and he shrugged, and then both looked at their gothic daughter.

''well? What's up?'' said sam pulling a chair out and sitting down.

Both of her parents mimicked sam and sat down at the table.

Pamela elbowed her husband and he sprung up, knowing that was his signal.

''well…..um… we thought me and your mother….. should…. Um…..''

At last Pamela sighed and took charge.

''we decided to adopt.'' Said Pamela, as Jeremy pouted.

'''wait, you mean like another kid right? Well that's great!'' said sam sitting up.

''well, kids. We are going to adopt two.'' Said Pamela, as sam got wide eyes in surprise.

''so let's go.'' Said sam going to the door, but her mom stopped her.

''so your not against this?'' she said.

''why should I? you guys just made me a older sister!'' sam said sprinting out the door.

Her parents followed behind.

Did I mention they were going in a limo?

* * *

Tucker was busy, he got a text from sam saying she was busy, and danny was long gone.

He was messing with his tech when his parents knocked on his door.

''come in!'' he yelled out.

His mom and dad came in with big smiles. Something was up.

''what's up dad, ma?'' Tucker said turning around.

''tucker, honey, do you want a little sister or two?'' said tucker's mom.

''you're not pregnant, are you?'' said tucker pointing a finger at her.

''NO.'' Said tucker's dad.

''we were wondering if by chance if you maybe wanted a little sister Or two…. Because they are having an open house at an orphanage and we want to go! Well we need your approval, so?'' said his mother.

Tucker was about to say no, but then a 'tucker moment' came into his head.

_''Little kids attract the ladies…..''_ he thought in his head.

He smiled and then answered his mother.

''sure mom, I always wanted to be an older brother.'' Tucker said putting his hands up in defeat.

His mother squealed with joy and his father had a smile came to his face.

''come on! I hope were not to late!'' said his mother going to the car.

''honey? Wait!'' yelled out tucker's dad.

Tucker laughed softly as he left his room following his mom and dad to the car.

* * *

''ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE!'', yelled madam vain on the intercom, '' will all children prepare for inspections?''

''no.'' alex said to herself.

Will-o and her were preparing for escape if they weren't going to get adopted.

Will-o got the money and stuffed it in where he was going to be in the backpack.

''stupid mayor. I give him what he wants and repays me with closing the orphanage …'' murmured alex to herself, packing angrily.

Will-o made a response with a whistle as he gave her the black journal.

''I know he didn't know I was an orphan but he did say 'good luck with escape' will-o. and you know that phantom said something about the mayor being evil…'' said alex reaching for her journal and put it in her bag.

Will-o made horns on his head and made sharp teeth appear on his 'mouth' and made a ''roar'' noise, trying to mimic the evil man.

Alex chuckled.

''yeah. Like that.'' She said petting her friend.

''ALEX! GET OVER HERE!'' sunny roared across the room.

Alex huffed as she slug her bag over where madam vain wouldn't find it.

Will-o followed alex out to the door where they had to go for inspections.

''miss Alejandra! Fashionably late as always…'' said madam vain with a clip board.

''guilty as charge.'' Said alex.

Will-o was afraid of being seen so he hid in alex's hoodie pocket.

''hmph.'' Said madam vain as she kept going to the next dorm room.

Alex smirked and will-o stuck his tongue out at madam vain.

''alex!'', Lilith scolded, ''you're supposed to be good today!''

''hey, I'm trying!'' said alex.

Madam vain stopped at the end of the hall and looked at all the girls , mainly at alex.

''I expect you to be on your best behavior today, girls, you know what to do.'' Said madam vain as she left the hall to the next one.

All the girls went to the windows beside their doors and pulled up the shades.

''well, this is it. Ready to get stared at like wild animals?'' said alex pulling up a shade.

''oh stop it alex.'' Said Lilith.

''yeah, stop being such a downer and maybe someone will adopt you.'' Said sunny.

Alex stuck out her tongue at sunny and smiled.

''well, I hope you guys get adopted first.'' Said alex.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fenton house…. Okay you know what's up.

''DAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYY!'' yelled jazz enough to make danny jump off his bed on to the cold floor.

''GAH!'' Danny yelled out .

''danny! You overslept were going to be late for the appointment!'' jazz yelled .

Danny growled under his breath and dragged the covers from his bed and pulled it over him.

Jazz huffed and grabbed a pillow and started to hitting him with it.

''agh! Fine! FINE! I'm up! I'm up!'' he said going intangible and going into his bath room.

Jazz stopped and smiled to herself, then yelled out, ''hurry up! Mom and dad are waiting in the RV!''

Danny had been battling ghost last night, and one of them being box ghost. He was trying to go to sleep and box ghost kept coming back till he got out of bed and shot at him till he left.

Long story short, he got zero sleep.

He got out of the bathroom dressed and , he didn't really care about his hair, and got his phone in case.

He heard the horn blaring outside, and he really didn't know if he wanted to came along.

''well, let's hope there's no ghost attacks.'' He said to himself.

''I AM BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!''

''just had to jinx myself.'' Danny said then went ghost.

* * *

so hey guys, um, so this is the super long chapter i made today. it is so freaking huge for me. so i am being forced to go to georgia to my uncles house for this last week of summer. my summers suck man. so wish me luck and review!


	8. Lilith and Ally

Ch. 8 lilith and ally

Alex had been writing in her journal all through the time people came and stared at them like wild animals.

Many of the families liked ally and Jackie, but they would screw up by saying,''ello! Do you like bugs?'' or ''I made an accident.''

They did look at sunny and Lilith a few times, but turned and kept looking for other girls they would want.

The only place they would never steal a glance at was at alex.

She had her hood up, and was in the darkness writing in her journal, and her eyes would momentarily flicker between dark brown and violet at moments, will-o was just hanging out on alex's shoulder, but sensed Lilith coming an hid in alex's pocket.

''alex, can you get out of there? People are starting to think your werid.'' Said Lilith taking off alex's hood, only to see violet go to dark brown.

''well, more werid, if there's such a thing.'' She finished.

Alex stood up and made sure she put the key lock on her journal again, nobody ever , ever touched her journal.

Unless they wanted to see their life end so shortly.

''what do you write in there anyway?'' Lilith said grabbing the book.

''HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!'' alex yelled, making her act up with her powers again.

A lightning bolt kind of power escaped her fingers and `shocked Lilith, and made her drop the journal.

''ah!'' lilith said in pain.

''sorry, I still can't get control over that.'' Alex said grabbing her journal and placing it back in her bag.

''it's alright, I know you mean well.'' Lilith said shaking off the sting, but it wouldn't go away.

''well, sorry. I promise I'll never do it again.'' Said alex putting both hands in the air, at the same time sunny came between the two and one of alex's sparks hit her in the arm.

''ow!'' yelled sunny.

Alex put down her hands and looked at lilith.

''um, starting now.'' Said alex.

Lilith sighed and sunny instinctively rubbed her arm, but like Lilith, it wouldn't go away.

''what is that anyway? It burns!'' said sunny to Lilith, but never stopped rubbing her arm, and thought she saw a glint of blue hide in alex's pocket.

_''What was THAT?'' sunny thought._

''okay, I came closer to the window Lilith. Nothing has happened.'' Said alex, but spoke to soon.

''OH HUNNY LOOK! SHE'S SOO CUTE!'' said a women rushing in the room and scooping up ally.

''mom, I don't think you can be in there..'' said a gothic chick on the other side of the window.

Alex , sunny, Jackie, and Lilith looked at the women in surprise, and all of them started to judge her way of dressing.

The women had bright orange hair and wore like a pink dress from the 70's , her hair style from that time also, and she just looked like she came from , ''that 70's show'', that they have seen rarely on tv.

Meanwhile ally giggled and laughed at the sudden surprise, and just played along.

''Pamela, I think you should get out of there…'' said a man as tacky as his, lucky guess, wife.

''but Jeremy! Look at how cute she is! I could just eat her up!'' said Pamela, and then ally was close to messing it up.

''please don't eat me! please don't eat me!'' squealed ally, as her sisters slapped their palms on their fore heads.

''Dawwww…'' said Jeremy, to her sister's surprised faces.

The gothic chick just looking at her parents over reacting over the little girl, but still look at Lilith too. She did look like a future sister.

''what's her name?'' said Pamela.

Alex nudged Lilith and she spoke up, saying, '' um, she's ally. I'm Lilith her older sister.''

''is that so? Well you and her are coming with us!'' declared Pamela holding ally with an arm and Lilith's hand with the other, escorting them toward the door.

''w-what? You serious?'' said Lilith when they stopped at the door way.

''well, yeah. We want to adopt you.'' Said the gothic girl.

Lilith looked at her confused, she didn't look like her parents.

''I'm sam. I think were related now.'' Said sam putting her hand out for Lilith to shake.

Lilith shake it and said '' I'm Lilith.''

Lilith looked back at her other three sisters and at ally, then at alex.

Alex mouthed ''go ahead'' to her sister.

''uh… can I - we say good bye?'' said Lilith stuttering in her sentence.

''sure, we will go back to the office to get the paper work, Lilith. Just come down when you're ready.'' Said Sam, leading her and her parents out of the room, Pamela leaving ally in Lilith's arms.

Once they shut the door, all of the sisters sat in silence, then sunny cried out in happiness.

''you're going to get adopted!'' sunny yelled out and hugged her sisters.

Ally laughed with joy in her heart, even if she always had joy and love in her heart.

''I don't think I should go, sunny.'' Said Lilith.

''what do you mean, Lilith? This is one in a million!'' said sunny.

''Exactly, one in a million sunny. What about you guys?'' she said.

''Lilith you have a chance! Go ahead and take it!'' said alex.

''I just don't know alex. I want a family, but I don't want to leave you guys.'' Said Lilith.

Alex felt the way she was coming from, and without warning, a charge of her power came from both her hands and one shocked Jackie and ally, and the other Lilith and sunny.

''ah!'' ''ow!'' ''ouchy!'' ''owy!''

All four of the girls rubbed their arms very roughly, and alex rubbed the back her neck in embarrassment.

''hehe…. Sorry. If you leave you won't have to deal with that any longer!'' said alex as the others sighed.

''you know what? Your right, I should leave. Maybe I'll have a normal life.'' Joked Lilith.

Alex gave her a stare, but both girls smiled and hugged ach other as their last good byes.

''I'll miss you a lot, Lilith,'' said alex, then she felt a tug on her hoodie,'' and you too you little rascle!''she yelled out and picked up ally in her arms.

''be good and don't cause to much trouble, k?'' alex said to ally.

She nodded eagerly and gave her one last hug , then gave sunny and Jackie a hug.

''bye ally. Here'', Jackie handed ally a heart shape charm,'' I found it thought you would like it.''

''I got you this Jackie.'' Said ally as she handed her a lightning bolt charm.

''thanks. Sisters forever?'' said Jackie spreading her arms out for a hug.

''forever and ever.'' Replied ally.

''okay you two, we have to go ally.'' Said Lilith holding the bags.

''bye, alex ,sunny ,and Jackie, I will miss you a lot.'' Said ally with one final good bye, and her and Lilith left the room, and it stayed quiet in the room.

''well, that leaves three.'' Said alex to will-o to hear.

Down in the office, madam vain had the Mansons sign the last of the paper work.

''and, tada! Lilith and Ally Grace are all yours!'' said madam vain snatched up the paper as the two sisters entered the room.

''just in time! The limo is waiting outside guys, come on.'' Said Pamela shooing them to the door.

''the WHAT?'' said Lilith as the left the room into the limo and saw madam vain stop at the front doors.

''good bye!'' said madam vain,''and never come back…'' she said under her breath.

Once pamela and Jeremy we ring the front, Sam, ally, and Lilith went to the back seats.

Lilith really wanted to do one last thing before they left.

She opened her window to see madam vain.

She got her hand and flicked her off.

''why you little….'' Yelled madam vain but was cut off because Lilith had closed her window.

Sam snickered and looked at Lilith, who just smiled wide.

'' I wanted to do that since I got here.'' Said Lilith.


	9. AN

Sorry that the chapter is late, I haven't had time. I AM NOT DEAD. I put a poll on my profile and I really need an answer.

PS: I am on deviantart now, my name is the same as here. Please add me!

PPS: The next chapter should be coming soon, just please give me time!


End file.
